In heat pump applications, the switchover from the heating to the cooling mode, and vice versa, reverses the flow direction of the refrigerant such that the coils serving as the condenser and evaporator, respectively, reverse functions. The flow reversal is generally achieved through a valving arrangement located externally of the compressor. For some types of compressors it is possible to selectively run them in either direction to achieve reversed flow.